Unresolved Tension
by jadefuji
Summary: LME’s climate problems? Takarada knew the reason behind the issue.


**Title: ** Unresolved Tension  
**Theme:** they'll have to brave the weather  
**Series: **Skip Beat  
**Characters**: Tsuruga Ren, Kyouko Mogami and Takarada Lori are characters created by Yoshiki Nakamura, I just write about them  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count**: 640 words.

**Summary:** LME's climate problems? Takarada knew the reason behind the issue.

The LME building is known to be one of Tokyo's state of the art office buildings, utilizing the latest in digital technology for building operations and management. The members of the technical and support staff are from Tokyo's "crème de la crème" as far as experience and technical expertise. Of course, LME's owner and president, Takarada Lori, expected only conscientious, dedicated people listed in his list of employees.

Lately, however, there had been an increased number of service calls and complaints from LME managers and line employees due to sudden climactic occurrences inside the building resulting from fluctuating temperature changes. Malfunctions in the temperature control maybe, but the head maintenance man did not think so. The entire building's temperature was always set at a comfortable temperature of 70 degrees and the sensors in each level were centrally controlled. The erratic dysfunctions occurred in the same areas at a different time of the day and there were days when the system remained normal without any problem.

Most of the occurrences happened on the executive floor mainly at Sawara Takenori's office, then at the main lobby area, President Takarada's office, at the training rooms where the acting classes and auditions takes place, and at the underground-parking lot.

The head maintenance supervisor was meeting with President Takarada when Tsuruga Ren entered his office and overheard the property manager's report. The President frowned on his recommendation to shut down the building to make a sweep and diagnostic test, fearing a potential danger post by the safety issues on the health of LME's employees.

"Building safety should be the top priority," the manager stated. "We do not want to end up with safety violations and penalties because we did not take these complaints seriously."

"This is going to affect the company's daily operation," President Takarada complained, "closing down the building is not an option, think of something else."

The manager could not hide his frustration. He felt like an inexperienced technician in the eyes of the owner. He sighed heavily. He had no choice but to follow the President's order and grudgingly left the executive suite.

Ren smiled at the manager as he walked by him. He had an inkling of the source of all his problems, but he did not think he was in the position to make the man appear like a fool. The actor approached the president, smiling as he sat down on the lavishly decorated sofa situated across from the equally expensive executive chair the president was comfortably sitting. He saw the smirk on the pompous executive's face as he realized that the owner knew as well.

"You could have asked him to check if Kyouko was around when the problems occurred. That would have solved his problem?" Ren stated.

"Kyouko?" the president raised an eyebrow, "maybe I should tell him to check the next time when you and Kyouko are around."

Ren stared at the president as he fought to hide the swift rush of blood spreading throughout his face. He felt his body warmed up embarrassingly. Takarada smirked and playfully snapped his finger. His assistant dashed directly from behind and began fanning the president.

"Is it getting hot in here?" the owner teased. "Mogami and you have too much unresolved tension built inside you, and it is making my electric bill go sky high.

"I do not think I'm as bad as Mogami-kun," Ren interjected.

"Oh it is just Mogami-kun now," President Takarada shook his head, "make up your mind Ren. I'm not the only one getting frustrated here. Poor Yoshiro-san and Sawara-san, too, they will end up with ulcers one of these days."

"It's not that easy," Ren sadly confessed.

The president sighed upon seeing the sadness in the actor's face.

'Young love,' he thought to himself, 'I guess we just have to endure the weather for now.'


End file.
